La ironia de su paz
by Sasu Love For Ever
Summary: An dicho que, el que busca la paz tiene que estar preparado para la guerra. Bien... quien lo dijo, según mi humilde opinión, estaba en lo cierto. Sakura luchaba diario con su mente su propia guerra, en busca de su paz. Y es que rendirse le sonaba tan... tentador...


**Título:** "La ironía de su paz"

**Summary:** An dicho que, el que busca la paz tiene que estar preparado para la guerra. Bien.. quien lo dijo, según mi humilde opinión, estaba en lo cierto. Sakura era una de las que luchaba su propia guerra, a diario con su mente, en busca de su propia paz.

**Género**: Drama, Psicológico.

**Personajes**: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Rated:** M.

**Advertencias**: Ooc, Gore.

**Nota de autor:**

Hola! Como estan?

Yo acá vengo a dejar este one-shot que lo tenia empezado hace mucho y nunca lo había terminado. Es medio raro, al estilo de otro one-shot que tengo que se llama Una vez más. Espero se les haga facil de leer, les guste y los entretenga.

Yk2895 este es uno de los fics sasusaku oscuritos que te dije tenia jajaj espero que te guste!

Sean buenos y dejen reviews con su opinión! Acepto criticas de todo tipo mientras sean hechas con respeto.

Gracias!

**Aclaración**:

Hay acentos que no están colocados porque tengo mal la configuracion del teclado y si la tab no me registra como mal escrita las palabras, yo no puedo hacer el acento. Cuando esté en alguna pc lo voy a corregir, por favor sepan entender. Gracias!

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de kishimoto. La historia es propiedad de mi mente y no permito el plagio.

Disfruten!

* * *

><p>"La ironía de su paz"<p>

An dicho que, el que busca la paz tiene que estar preparado para la guerra. Bien.. quien lo dijo, según mi humilde opinión, estaba en lo cierto.

Cada quien busca su propia paz y tiene su propia guerra.

Las paredes grises y mohosas latían y se aprisionaban en mi mente.

Me impedían respirar, mis pulmones dolían y mis oídos se aturdian por tantos gritos.

Los gritos, los gritos.

_Las voces no se callaban, yo solo quería silencio._

Los gritos, los gritos.

Me aturden, me duelen, estoy cansada.

Los gritos, los gritos.

_Las voces no se callan._

Mis piernas reaccionan, se paran quieren huir, quieren correr.

Si corro no escucho.

_Si corro las voces se desvanecen._

Y corro corro, salgo a la calle.

El sol se burla resplandeciente alegre de mi pesar, la gente ríe inconsciente a mi suplicio.

Y corro, corro para no escucharlas.

Corro para no sentirlas y las voces se callan los gritos se enmudecen y sigo corriendo.

_Miedo_.

Tengo miedo de parar, de volverlas a escuchar, por eso corro y corro.

Mis piernas se cansan, duelen. Mis pies descalzos arden.

No importa. Sigo corriendo, corro. El impulso me lo permite y corro y corro.

Sonrío, solo un segundo.

Silencio, silencio, amo el silencio.

No! Presiono fuerte mis párpados. No quiero ver.

Tengo miedo, tengo miedo.

Si el camino termina, voy a tener que dejar de correr...

¡No quiero! ¡No! No, no quiero...

La voces, los gritos.

Están ahí, al final del camino.

Se burlan, esperan, me odian. Me quieren ahí, en el suelo, al final.

Yo... Yo... yo ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No! No...

Mis piernas, mis piernas se entumecen. Mis pies duelen, arden, sangran.

Pero no quiero dejar de correr, no..

_Las voces van a aparecer._

Lo se, es cuestion de tiempo.

Las voces van a volver, más fuertes.

Más burlonas.

Ellas van a volver.

Las voces, las voces, no las quiero.

¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque me siguen?

Quiero el silencio.

Siempre es igual y las voces vuelven.

_Ellas siempre vuelven._

Ellas siempre están y me persiguen

Se burlan, me duele, me agotan.

Y no duermo. Las voces no me dejan.

Los meses pasan y las voces no se callan, no me dejan.

Quiero que se vayan, se callen, me abandonen.

Pero están ahí.

Siempre ahí.

A la espera, me acechan, me atosigan.

Y no se van.

Nunca se van. Nunca para siempre.

Cuando corro sesan.

Como ahora. segundos. Solo por segundos.

Pero vuelven, vuelven y más fuertes.

Porque me hablan.

_Me susurran._

Quieren convencerme. Lo se.

_Pero no se callan._

Yo no quiero.

_Pero no se callan._

Y hablan. Y me atosigan.

_Y no se callan._

Y vuelvo a caer.

Porque siempre caigo. Cuando mis piernas no pueden más.

Cuando tienen calambres por el entumecimiento.

Cuando mis pies sangran y las uñas están levantadas.

Cuando todo duele, quema y arde.

_Caigo_.

Caigo y me detengo.

Y tengo miedo.

Porque están ahí.

Se que lo querían.

Que lo esperaban.

Que callera.

Y se ríen. Se ríen.

Se burlan y me susurran.

Me hablan.

_Yo solo queria silencio._

Y me susurran.

_Quería que se callaran._

Me ordenan.

_Solo quería que se vayan_.

Me gritan.

_Que me abandonaran_.

Me hablan fuerte. Mucho.

Nunca tan fuerte.

Y no escucho.

No escucho otra cosa.

Mis pensamientos están tapados por la voces.

Lo hacen aproposito.

Lo se.

Pero no tengo voluntad.

Ya no.

Saben que voy a ceder.

Que estoy estoy harta.

Que no puedo mas.

Saben que voy a ceder.

Y hablan y hablan mas y mas fuerte.

Lo hacen. Lo hacen.

_No se callan.._

No se van. No se van a ir.

Están ahí. Lo van a lograr.

Lloro. Lloro y golpeo el piso.

Lo rasguño. Las uñas se me dan vuelta y la piel sangra.

La llema de los dedos se me desgarra.

Y no duele. No duele aunque se que debería.

Y lloro. Lloro porque no duele. Y la voces se ríen.

Se ríen de mi .

Y golpeo el piso. Lo golpeo.

Y grito. Grito fuerte con el último aliento de voluntad que me quedaba.

Grito con el último suplicio de mi alma desgarrada.

_Yo solo queria silencio. _

Silencio... Las voces se ríen.

Susurran juntas al unísono lo que quieren.

En mi oído.

Y festejan. Porque lo lograron.

Porque tienen lo que quieren.

Lo tendrán.

**-Hazlo.-**

**-Hazlo.-**

**-Vamos hacelo.-**

**-Tenes que hacerlo.-**

Y me arrastro. Me levanto. En silencio. Despacio.

Mi mente no funciona. Mi cuerpo se mueve.

Solo.

**-Vamos. Falta poco.-**

**-Muy poco.-**

**-Solo pasos.-**

**-Vamos. Vamos.-**

Son las voces, las escucho.

Me alientan. Ellas nunca alientan.

Solo se burlan.

Pero lo tendrá án lo que quieren.

Y camino.

Un paso.

Un pie delante del otro.

Y no siento. Se que debería.

Debería doler.

Debería llorar.

Pero ya no duele.

Ya no lloro.

Es la resignación.

Es el abandono.

Y tardo. Se que tardo. Pero llego.

Llego y golpeo.

Toc.

Toc.

Toc.

Cinco segundo.

Las voces lo cuentan.

Esperan. Están ansiosas.

Lo tendrán.

-¿Quien es?- No respondo y las voces se ríen.

Se ríen porque lo tendrán.

Lo que quieren.

La llave de la puerta gira desesperada. Se abre de golpe.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Que te paso?! ¡Por dios hay que llamar a un médico!

Estaba desesperado.

Nervioso. Las voces se ríen. Se burlan.

De el. No de mi.

Por primera vez.

**-Ya es tarde.-**

**-Tarde para preocuparse.-**

**-Es muy tarde sakura.-**

**-Hazlo.-**

Son las voces. Me susurran que lo haga.

_Yo solo queria silencio._

_Que se callaran._

El me mira, busca una reacción.

Teme tocarme. Lo noto.

Yo solo queria silencio.

**-Hazlo**_.-_ Ellas susurran.

Lo miro.

Le sonrío y me la devuelve.

Quiere tranquilizarme.

Las voces se ríen, se burlan.

De el.

Saben lo que va a pasar.

Es lo que quieren. Lo que deseaban.

Hace meses.

Ladeo el rostro mientras lo miro a los ojos.

**-Hazlo.-**

Y se burlan. Estan exitadas. se emocionan.

_Yo solo queria silencio._

Levanto el brazo.

Se queda en silencio...

El la ve.

El arma en mi mano. Sus ojos se agrandan.

Se asusta. Y las voces se burlan. Fuerte. Felices.

-Sakura, ¿Que...?-

El primer disparo lo calla.

En el pecho. Me mira sorprendido.

Se mira el pecho. No lo cree.

Un segundo disparo lo hace torcer sangre.

Y me mira. La sangre se extiende por su pecho.

-¿Por... que...?- tose y me salpica el rostro.

_Yo solo queria silencio._

Un tercer disparo lo desploma.

Las voces se ríen. Lo disfrutan.

Al fin lo lograron. Quebrarme.

Destruir mi humanidad.

_Yo solo queria silencio._

**-Lo hiciste bien Sakura.-**

**-Bien hecho.-**

**-Lo lograste.-**

Las voces. Me felicitan.

Nunca me habían felicitado.

_Yo solo queria silencio. Que se callen._

**-Ya te volveremos a hablar.-**

_Silencio_.

Ya no estaban. Se habían ido.

Era una promesa. Lo sabia.

Volverían.

_Silencio. Se habían callado._

Me desplomo. En el suelo. Recargada contra la pared y con el arma aún en la mano.

_Silencio. Por fin había silencio. _

Al fin. Estaba sola. Sin las voces.

Estaba tranquila.

Miro el cuerpo a mi lado. Sin vida,muerto.

Le sonrío. Tierna. Agradecida.

Lo hizo por ella. Por su bien.

-Gracias por darme silencio Sasuke-kun.-

_Silencio_.

Por fin su mente estaria en silencio.

_Al menos... Por un tiempo._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Espero que les alla gustado y no crean que perdieron el tiempo al leerlo.

Dejenme su opinion si no es molestia. Ustedes me motivan y me ayudan a mejorar!

Los quiero de todo corazón y Muchas Gracias por todo su apoyo!

Besos!


End file.
